


Your Punishment For Waking Me

by Rhov



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Seme Eren Yeager, Sexy Levi, Topping from the Bottom, Uke Levi, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi wakes up cranky, only one thing helps: sex. Since Eren was the one who woke him, the Corporal decides on a special "punishment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Punishment For Waking Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the doujin [兵長、失礼します (Corporal, I'm Sorry)](http://rivaillevyy.tumblr.com/post/53076123039/fow2-2-r18) by TK-Brand. Since I can't read Japanese, I had to guess what they were saying, which led me to make up my own story based on the pictures.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Shingeki No Kyojin: Attack on Titan" is owned by Hajime Isayama. I make no money writing fanfics. Wish I did!

  
_[Coloring by Rhov](http://fav.me/d6r3tnb)  
_

Eren had been told it was Corporal Levi's teatime, so he diligently prepared the drink, making sure there was not a speck of dust on the cup, teapot, or tray he used to carry them. The linen napkin was spotless and folded neatly. Everything was arranged properly. Levi would send him back if anything was dirty … and then punish him later.

However, when he entered the corporal's quarters, he saw Levi reclined on a couch, his head and shoulders propped on a pillow, his boots resting on the arm of the couch, crossed at the ankles, with his arms folded over his stomach. His cloak was off, his uniform shirt partially unbuttoned, the perfectly white cravat around his neck loosened unlike he ever normally wore it, even in battle, and his hair draped into his relaxed face.

Eren froze and stared in surprise. "Is he asleep?"

He had never actually seen Levi sleeping before, so he wondered what he should do. Call out to him and wake him up? Levi might get angry if he found out he was seen in such a disheveled manner. Eren wondered if maybe he should retreat from the room, call out, and enter only when he was certain Levi was awake. No, then the corporal would know he must have been seen, and he would still scold Eren for being so timid.

He decided to simply place the tea down. Levi would wake up and see it. Maybe it would get cold, maybe he would ask the other squad members who delivered his tea that day, yet perhaps he would feel just a little gratitude that Eren let him sleep and told no one about seeing him in such a relaxed manner.

He silently stepped forward and, quiet as a mouse, put the tray on a nearby table. However, when he looked at Levi's sleeping face, Eren felt a blush rise into his cheeks.

It was amazing to think that such a peaceful face was the same man who had violently beaten him at his trial. Such gentle eyes, such smooth cheeks, and soft black hair belonged to the world's greatest soldier. Yet even while asleep, Eren saw the gracefulness of the corporal's body. He was efficient yet elegant in battle, and those hands folded over his stomach showed strength, with long fingers that looked far too refined for someone who, apparently, had been involved with underground crime in his youth.

Then, in his sleep, Levi moaned ever so softly. His face tensed, a slight wrinkle formed between his eyebrows, and Eren swore he heard a faint whisper of a name escape those pale lips. He could not be certain, but it sounded like a soldier who died the day before. The man had been a victim of a purely random mistake, something nobody could have anticipated or prevented, nor was it possible to rescue the seasoned soldier before a Titan grabbed him and bit him in half. Mistakes could happen to the best soldiers; it was pure luck and fate that kept all these skilled, elite soldiers alive. Still, that man had served with Levi for two years. Losing someone like that was surely tormenting even to a person who saw death so often.

"Corporal," Eren sighed sadly.

Levi was anything but heartless when it came to people he respected. Eren knew Levi suffered inside. He just hid it well. The man kept up his mask of professional indifference, exuding a stoic sense of duty, a perfect soldier who could not be defeated even by the death of a friend. Eren had seen the Corporal bury his emotions so many times, purely so he could give comfort and inspire a sense of dignity to the rest of the soldiers. If he could be strong, so could they!

To see that he also could have nightmares about lost comrades touched a tender place in Eren's heart. He knelt by the couch and gazed at that sleeping face, those closed eyes, and the furrow that now deepened on his brow.

"Mmmnh … Eren," Levi mumbled. "Don't…"

Eren wondered what he might be dreaming about now. Was it merely a dream about Eren messing up some drill, or was it about him in his Titan form? Was the dream maybe worse? What if, one day, the higher-ups ordered Levi to kill Eren as well, to rid the world of the Titan plague once and for all?

Eren wondered if Levi would do it?

If he did, the corporal would at least be kind enough to make it painless. Hopefully, his dreams would then be filled with him and Eren in better times of the past, not with nightmares of an uncertain future. If an order like that ever came—and there was a good chance that it might some day—Eren did not want the corporal to suffer guilt.

For now, the fact that Levi's dreams involved him made Eren happy. He brushed a stray strand of black hair off that sleeping face, and the tenseness in the brow softened.

"Eren…"

The young soldier let his hand drift over the forehead, much like how his mother used to stroke his head whenever Eren could not sleep due to nightmares. Levi's face relaxed, the soft moaning fell silent, and it appeared he was back into gentle sleep.

Eren could hardly help it. Levi was surprisingly … cute! Of course, he would never tell the corporal that. He would probably get a tooth kicked out again.

Still, he leaned over and gave a soft, lingering kiss to the center of Levi's forehead. That was as much as he dared to do to show how deeply he admired this man. Levi was the sort of person Eren would die for, but he could never express that sort of feeling aloud. He hardly understood those emotions anyway.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his chin in a painful hold. Eren tried to pull back, but hard eyes were glaring at him now.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Corporal! I'm sorry," he cried out frantically.

Those eyes narrowed more. "I didn't ask for an apology. I asked for an answer. What do you think you're doing?"

Eren's blood ran cold. "Umm, delivering your tea, Corporal," he squeaked out.

"Do you think you need to wake me with a kiss like a fucking princess from a fairy tale?" he snapped in a direly soft and threatening tone.

"N-No! Of course not! I just … that is … um…" Eren turned his eyes to the side. "You were having a bad dream, and I thought … maybe…"

"Bad dream?" Levi looked momentarily confused.

Eren blinked in surprise. "Oh. Was it a good dream?"

"I never remember my dreams," he answered, looking slightly distraught. "I didn't think I even had any." Levi bit on his knuckle as he considered this news. To think, he had no control over his own thoughts while sleeping! How humiliating … and of all people, Eren-fucking-Jaeger had to witness it. "How do you know it was a bad one?"

Eren blushed and tried to look away. "You looked … angry. Or worried. You said a couple names."

"I talk in my sleep?" he cried out.

"Just a little."

"Shit." He roughly released Eren's chin, practically tossing his whole face to the side.

"I won't tell," Eren swore frantically. "I won't say anything at all to the rest of the squad. I can keep it a secret. However…" He sat back and looked aside to hide the concern he felt. "If you're having troubles, maybe … you know … you can turn to me. Sometimes, if I talk things out to Mikasa and Armin, that helps."

"Talk never helps. Fucking does."

"Oh…" A few seconds later, Eren's face went bright red. " _WHAT?_ "

"Fucking. Sex. Banging. Copulation."

"I know what … what … what it is." Eren's throat suddenly felt parched. He looked away and mumbled, "Should I get someone, then? Is there any girl you fancy?"

"No."

"Oh, then … um … a prostitute?" He was really guessing here, having no clue what adults did when they needed sex but were not married or at least dating.

Levi sneered as if he had just said something obscene. "You're shitting me, right? Do you have any idea how filthy whores are, what diseases they might have, how many men they've … Ugh! Makes me want to vomit just imagining the filth. You do it."

"Do … what? Imagine it?"

"No. I mean sex."

"With a prostitute?"

Levi stared levelly at him. "Eren, you are truly an imbecile."

"I'm sorry, Corporal." He bowed his head, although he was frustrated with these word games. "I don't understand your order. You only said to do it. Do what?"

"It's simple. Have sex with me."

"What!" Eren screamed again.

"It's your punishment." Those narrow eyes gleamed in wry amusement. "You woke me up, so you're getting punished."

"But…" He looked aside, feeling dizzy and breathless. "That is … I've never…"

"Even better. If you're a virgin, then I know you're clean."

"And you want to … to stick it … inside me?"

Levi scoffed at the thought. "How filthy! Of course not. I'm not sticking anything into your disgusting ass. I want you to fuck me."

Eren gulped hard. "W-wait. Me … do _that_ to you?" He felt panicked now.

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Is there a problem with that, Eren?"

"I … n-no, Corporal. No problem."

"Good. I'll tell you how I like it. You better follow orders. Now, strip off your clothes, go to my basin, and wash your hands and dick thoroughly. Then gargle with the bottle of Vine on my dresser. That should disinfect any germs in your mouth. When you're done, return here."

Eren gulped again. With cold numbness tingling his nerves, he rose unsteadily to his feet and walked to the water basin. He began to remove his shirt with stiff, automaton movements. As he unbuttoned his pants, he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He was about to make love to the man he admired above all others. It was terrifying … and thrilling.

Eren removed all of his clothes, folded them to the side, then took a washcloth and dipped it into the water basin. He meticulously washed his genital area, although the rough cloth rubbing over his skin worked to arouse him. He also washed other places on his body: his neck, his chest, and he scrubbed his hands. He ripped off the nails that had gotten a little long and tried to smooth out their raggedness with a nail filer, hoping Levi would not get mad that he used it (at least his hands were washed first). If he was going to touch Corporal Levi's body, his own had to be up to standards.

Once clean, he walked to the dresser, took a big swig of the alcohol in its glass bottle, and swished it around his mouth. Swallowing it made him cringe—he had never liked the smell or taste of Vine—but he put up with it … for Levi's sake. The alcohol calmed his nerves a little.

When he returned to the couch, Levi had his pants removed and his shirt unbuttoned, hanging loose around his shoulders. Eren looked surprised.

"Um … not naked?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid thing to say.

Levi glared at him for daring to question him. "If I sweat, I don't want it on the couch. There are a few rules you must follow."

"Rules?" It was the first time Eren ever heard about rules applying to sex.

"Rule #1: I do not touch you. You touch me. If I decide to touch you, you will accept that touch: nothing more, and don't you dare demand for less. Rule #2: Since I lack a condom, you will not come inside me. First you will suck me off, and if I'm satisfied, I'll allow you to enter in order to pleasure yourself. However, you absolutely do not release inside. Rule #3: Since it's your first time, I'm assuming you won't last for very long. When you feel the need to come, you'll pull out and use this." It was the linen napkin Eren had placed on the tea tray. "Jerk yourself off. I'm not touching your dick. I don't want any semen on my skin. When it's over, you'll clean yourself again, then clean me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Corporal!" Eren said strictly, as if he had just been given battle plans.

"Since I don't trust you to not be messy, I got this towel to lie on. If you make a mess, I'll beat you half to death. I might want to be fucked, but I don't want to get dirty doing it. Now, suck me."

Eren shivered at the order and took hesitant steps forward.

"Hurry the hell up!" Levi snapped.

"Y-yes, sir!"

Eren scampered over and stood at attention in front of him. Then he stopped, unsure how to go about doing this. Levi eyed the youth's body: taut muscles, hairless chest, lanky limbs. Eren gulped when he sensed those eyes lingering on his arousal.

"Show me your hands."

Eren snapped to obey and thrust his hands out, palms up.

"You trimmed your nails. Good. They appear to be clean enough." He reclined on the couch again. The opened shirt split apart, showing off a slim body with sculpted muscles. "Kneel," he commanded.

Eren dropped beside the couch and gazed in awe at that flawless body. This was the body of the world's most powerful soldier, and Eren got to see it fully now!

"Did you rinse your mouth?"

"Yes, sir."

"Show me."

Eren was confused, so he opened his mouth and said "ahh" like at a doctor's exam.

"Idiot! Let me taste."

"Let you … t-taste?"

Levi rolled his eyes in frustration. "Kiss me, asshole. If you have bad breath, I'll make you gargle whiskey instead. If that doesn't work, I will shove a bar of soap into your mouth until it's thoroughly clean."

Eren leaned over and nervously placed his lips against the corporal's. His first kiss! He pulled back up, eager to see approval, hoping he did it right. Instead, Levi looked annoyed.

"Exactly how am I supposed to inspect your mouth like that?"

Eren felt his heart drop, but also confusion. He also did not really understand how a kiss could show the corporal anything. He kissed in the chaste style he had seen his mother and father do from time to time. He had witnessed some of the trainees kissing in shadows, and their kisses always seemed so different, making his stomach coil hotly, rather than the simple pecks on the cheeks and lips of his parents. However, Eren was not exactly sure how to do a hot kiss like that. Something happened with their mouths, but he could never see exactly what.

Levi propped himself up on an elbow, reached to Eren's face, and roughly forced his jaw down to open his mouth. "Bite me and I'll punch you in the balls."

Then, much to Eren's surprise, the corporal leaned forward and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. It was so wet, so burning hot, and tasted … clean. There was a hint of mouthwash and toothpaste. Eren made a grunt of surprise as his eyes widened at this deep kiss. Levi's eyes cracked open, met his, and he pulled back with a cold face.

"Che! You're supposed to close your eyes, idiot."

"Ah! Right."

"Whatever." Levi laid back down again. "You're clean. I want you to rub my dick. Do I need to explain how you do that, as well? Hopefully you've jerked yourself off once or twice."

"I … I'll try my best, Corporal," he said, determined to prove himself.

Sure, he had touched himself, quick and private releases in the shower. Every recruit did that from time to time, and it was generally accepted that if someone woke up extra early to shower before the others, you let that person have ten minutes of privacy. No one teased others about it, since everyone did it at some point.

Eren gently took the soft cock in his hand, rubbing slowly at first, testing it out. It was so hot, and touching a cock besides his own was so weird. Slowly, it began to harden and lengthen. Eren watched in amazement as he saw the physical response to his ministrations.

The corporal watched him, his face never flinching, no sounds coming out. Why had he demanded this fifteen-year-old virgin to fuck him? He realized he was probably stealing the last bit of innocence left in the boy. For some reason, that felt … empowering. Far more so than sex with a non-virgin, and perhaps even sex with a purely innocent and naive virgin. Not that Levi ever met people like that in his line of work! Eren had been through much. He made his first kill when he was only a child. He had witnessed Hell on Earth at the age of ten, saw his mother devoured, survived training to become a soldier, watched teammates killed in front of his eyes, and now all this trouble with his Titan powers. He was far from innocent.

"Are you truly a virgin?" he asked, not sure he could believe that from a young man like this.

Eren's hand stopped stroking. The corporal had finally hardened up, but he wondered what was running through his mind.

"Really, I don't have any viruses."

"I mean … how much have you done? Even if you've never entered a person, surely you've done stuff."

"No! I mean…" He looked away. "It's shameful…"

"Tell me! Who, and what did you do?" he demanded, feeling the distinct emotion of jealousy.

"No. That is … nobody. I've never done anything. I've never even kissed someone before now."

The stoic face changed. Levi's eyes widened fractionally. "Was that your first kiss?"

Eren felt ashamed to be so utterly inexperienced, but he nodded.

"Asshole," he sighed, rubbing tension out of his forehead. "You should have told me. I made your first kiss bad."

"No!" he cried out in shock. "No, it wasn't bad at all."

"I scolded you."

"It's okay, Corporal. Scold me!"

Levi's eyes flicked up at him. Oh, little did this innocent virgin realize just how harshly he could scold him! But that was something for another time. "Come here. I'm going to give you a proper first kiss."

Eren gulped hard.

"I said…" Levi grabbed the back of his hair and yanked him forward. "…come here. What's wrong with you? You're never this timid in battle."

"With all due respect, sir, this isn't like fighting Titans."

"Love is a battlefield, as they say. There is proper procedure to everything, yet each person does what they must individually in order to get the job done with the best results. You obey commands, but you can also take initiatives."

Eren's eyes widened fractionally. "Do you mean … I can order you?"

Levi tilted his head. "Am I wearing a uniform?"

"Uh … no, Corporal."

"Then don't call me _corporal_ or _sir_ or any bullshit like that. When the uniform comes off, we are both just men. Especially now, under these conditions." His eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare be a mere soldier obeying my commands. I don't want that. I'll tell you what you need to do since it's your first time, but I expect you to improvise and figure out what you like. Tell me when you like something. Tell me when you want to do something. Or don't tell me. Surprise me. Show me what your talents are on this different battlefield."

"Yes, Corporal."

Levi inclined his head ever so slightly.

"I mean, yes, Levi."

"Very good, Jaeger."

"But if so," he added quickly, "don't call me Jaeger."

"As you wish … Eren."

The boy blushed at how he said his name.

"Are you ready for a kiss now?"

"Yes … Levi."

"Good. Close your eyes."

Eren gulped and obeyed, shutting his eyes and waiting with a pounding heart. However, the lips that pressed against him were anything but stoic. The gentleness in that kiss was something foreign to him, making that racing heart slow down, his inhibitions melt, and his chest ached with the heat. It was such a simple thing, pressing lips together, yet Levi made it a holy act all on its own.

"There. A proper first kiss." The words breathed hot air onto his lips.

Eren opened his eyes. What he felt inside could not be described. No words sufficed. Only action.

He leaned in again and kissed Levi back, powerfully. The older man jolted at such fervent passion. Totally unexpected! He felt wetness enter his mouth, warm and soft. He tasted the alcohol on Eren's tongue, and he moaned ever so softly.

Then he scolded himself. How could he, a seasoned soldier who fucked just about anyone purely to relieve stress, get so turned on by a virgin's sloppy kiss?

"Eren," he muttered, pulling back.

The boy ignored him. Since Levi pulled his lips away, he kissed his cheek instead, then his ear, his forehead, his neck…

Levi hissed at that. Eren glanced up, his lips on the pulse of the corporal's neck, and looked to see why he made that sound. He saw fluster and annoyance, but a blush, too. Glancing up, he kissed the same spot on the neck. Levi's hand went up, and his knuckle pressed into his lips to keep quiet.

 _'Corporal likes this_ ,' Eren realized happily. He licked the neck, and the cock under him leaped in reaction. Only a harsher exhale and swift inhale came from Levi.

"Quit fooling around and suck my dick, bastard," he scolded.

"I'm advancing toward my target location, sir," Eren said in a flippant tone.

"Cocky brat," the corporal sneered just as Eren licked over his nipple. "Shit," he hissed softly.

Eren looked up, searching that hard face. "Is that okay?"

"It's … fine. Just hurry up."

The teen licked the other nipple, then kissed down a straight line to his groin. Levi was much bigger than when they started. Touching someone else was one thing, but … sucking someone's penis…

He had seen Hannah do that to Franz during their training, while the "stupid couple" tried to hide in the supply shed. He had stared in shock for ten whole minutes as Hannah voraciously sucked on her boyfriend, until finally Eren fled back to his bed. He never spoke of it, and for a week he got nosebleeds whenever he saw the couple.

So Eren at least knew how it looked, and he tried to mimic what he had seen that day. He licked the head, but he made a face at the bitterness of the pearl of pre-cum. He gingerly tasted again. Still bitter, but it was his corporal's taste. He could put up with it.

"Don't just lick it. Suck it."

Eren wrapped his lips around just the head. Slowly, testing it out, he moved downward, pressing deeper, as deep as he could go, even when it felt like he might choke. He kept pressing until his lips met the crop of wiry hair at the base. Then he pulled up, sucking gently. Then down again, and back up.

Levi let his mind blank out. This was what he needed. It was the only time he could fully relax, with a partner he knew and trusted, someone he knew would not judge him, not hate him, someone who would protect him from the fatal dangers lying in wait. He killed Titans for a living. Eren fascinated him because of his wild desire to slaughter Titans, that look of thrill, thirst for blood and revenge, that he had witnessed in the boy's eyes that day in the dungeon. Eren reminded Levi of himself at that age, and he wanted to give Eren an outlet for his rage. If he thirsted to slash Titans, he would give the boy a chance. He would also kill Eren without hesitation if he was truly a threat. That was life. It wasn't fair. It wasn't easy. It wasn't sunshine and rainbows. It was cold, harsh, brutal, with rare moments of happiness that made the overwhelming darkness a little more bearable.

This was one of those moments.

"Eren, lick your fingers, then stick one in slowly."

The teen looked up. "Stick it where, sir?"

"Don't call me _sir_. Stick it in my ass."

Those green eyes widened in shock. "In … your…"

"Do it," came a cold order.

"Yes, Cor- … Levi."

Eren licked his fingers, then looked down at the opening. Didn't something like this hurt? Why would he want it? For that matter, how did two men have sex? Eren knew the general concept of sex, and he had seen Connie's porn magazine (which was later confiscated) so he knew how men and women did it. But … two men? Did _it_ go in _there_?

He would figure it out as he went. Eren took just one finger and slipped it in. Levi jolted, but besides a grunt, he made no noise.

"Move it … in and out … slowly."

Yes, it must be like sex with a woman. He had heard crude whispers, other trainees bragging about having sex. He knew from descriptions what was involved. As he slid into Levi, he wondered how this compared. It was awfully tight, but those trainees had declared that tight women were better. A tight anus must be twice as good!

"More," Levi said, beginning to sweat. "Add another finger. And what are you doing? Daydreaming? Suck me more, brat."

Eren lowered down, taking Levi into his mouth, while a second finger slipped in. He felt around inside, fascinated by the smooth walls he was plunging into, the heat, the moans, the way Levi's body was beginning to tremble…

"Goddammit," the corporal hissed. "I must be getting old. Eren, prepare yourself. Don't swallow it right away. Just … fuck … _nngh!_ Hold it … in … your mouth. Shit!"

Levi's hips thrust up, slamming into Eren's mouth, desperate for more. Eren clenched his throat to keep it from getting damaged. His fingers felt a quivering tightness, and his lips felt pulsing surges. Salty bitter liquid filled his mouth, and Eren's eyes went wide in shock. He looked up and saw Levi's face tightened up, his eyes squeezed shut, as his neck went tense holding back all sounds. Eren kept the cum in his cheek, not swallowing, waiting for Levi to stop jolting. He listened to the heavy panting, the struggle for even breaths, the whispered curses, and he focused on just these things. They were all that mattered, hearing how good he made his corporal feel.

"Not bad," Levi sighed. "Now quit looking so stupidly pleased with yourself. Pull off slowly, don't you dare spill a single drop, and when I say so, you may swallow."

Careful, sucking the semen off, Eren pulled back. Already, so quickly, Levi was shrinking down. Eren's lips stayed tight as he slurped off the cockhead. The cum swished in his mouth. He tried to keep it in his cheek, but as he raised up, it sloshed across his tongue.

Levi pushed himself up onto his elbows. His chest still heaved, but he watched Eren's face. "Swirl your tongue around inside. Taste it."

Eren cringed, but he obeyed. As his tongue moved, the bitter liquid spread, until his whole mouth was coated in it.

Levi licked his lips with salacious and slightly sadistic pleasure. He reached over to a cup, drank all the water it in, and handed the emptied glass over. "Spit into the cup."

Eren gladly spit the thick liquid into the glass. He saw the pale whiteness, coughed when it did not want to all spit out, and kept spitting as the cum stringed out, connecting from his lips to the base of the cup. Finally it was all out, but he kept rubbing his tongue over the roof of his mouth and spitting little bits more, getting all of it out of his mouth.

"Get the bottle of Vine," Levi ordered.

Eren stood and hurried to the desk, grabbed the glass bottle, and brought it to the corporal. Levi drank a mouthful straight from the bottle, then mixed a little into the cup, swirling the blood red alcohol and the milky white cum. Finally, he handed the mixture back to Eren.

"Now, drink it."

Eren cringed a little.

"Don't give me that. It was in your mouth just a moment ago. Swallow it. If you choke, don't spit it out. Swallow all of it down."

Eren gulped dryly, but he took the cup. The wine and the semen did not mix well, leaving stringy bits to float in bizarre patterns.

"Drink!"

Quickly, to get it over with, he tilted the cup back. The wine made swallowing it easier, not as thick, not as difficult to gulp down. Still, between the salty-bitter taste of cum and the sweetly burning taste of Vine, Eren's tongue experienced nearly all possible flavors at once.

"Is it good?" he chuckled sadistically. "You didn't choke and sputter it out. That's quite some discipline, or you're used to this."

Eren kept swallowing the bits stuck in his throat. "I told you, I've never done anything."

"We'll see." Levy leaned back and spread his thighs. "Now, fuck me."

Eren climbed onto the couch, keeping his knees on the cushions and folding Levy's slender legs closer to his chest. "Can I … can I really put it in?"

Levy's eyes narrowed. "That's what I said. Need I repeat myself?"

"No, Corporal. Just … it'll hurt, right?"

"We're soldiers. There are plenty of things I do that hurt. I've broken bones, torn ligaments, sliced my skin apart, had some idiot new recruit nearly disembowel me when his sword snapped and went flying my way. I've been partially crushed by a Titan's hand, and I've almost lost my limbs to their bites more times than I can count. Just wearing the damn gear hurts your crotch, right? You get used to it. I'm used to this. You're not small," he said, glancing at Eren's cock, "but you're not impressive, either. Even if it hurts, it won't be unbearable, and if you do it right, it may even be pleasurable. I can assure you, nothing those Titans do to us would be pleasurable."

"But you want _me_ to give you pleasure?"

Levi tilted his head, getting annoyed by all the talking. He just wanted to fuck. "You're human, aren't you?"

"Yes, Corporal!"

"Then you can give pleasure. Prove that human side to you."

"Of course, Corporal!"

"Call me _Corporal_ again and I'll crush your cock with my fist."

"Yes … Levi."

Eren lined up himself, but looked down at the corporal with one last hesitation. Levi nodded to encourage him, and then he felt the teen plunge recklessly inside.

"Gaaaah!" he screamed. "Dammit, that was too fast. You're supposed to ease your way in, not smash through, you fucking idiot."

"Sorry, Cor- … um, Levi. I guess I was eager. I've never done this, and … and I've always wanted to."

"Che! That eager to lose your virginity, huh?"

"I don't mean that. I mean … with you. Since I joined the Scouting Legion, I've admired you … and loved you."

"Shut up."

"I've wanted to do this with you for…"

Levi leaned up until his face was right against Eren's, then hissed softly, "Shut that annoying mouth of yours and fuck me."

He collapsed back down and looked away. He did not even watch as Eren began a slow glide in and out.

Love, huh? The boy was an idiot. Levi wasn't looking for love, didn't need it, sure as hell didn't want it. He wanted sex, plain and simple. He didn't want complications. He wanted an easy fuck, someone who could give him what he wanted, and keep the professional distinction between soldiers and fuck-buddies. This was why he avoided relationships with women. Women wanted commitment. Even the ones who claimed they just wanted a quick bang, after two or three times they would want more. They would ask to stay over, or have dinner, or get jealous when he fucked someone else because that particular girl wasn't around when he needed his stress relief. He didn't want the drama bullshit. Men were usually better at this. They needed someone to fuck, and Levi didn't mind spreading his legs. They banged, they separated, they never spoke of it again until one of them needed it again. Easy.

Love…

Dammit! He didn't want this.

He looked up at the teenager. Here he was, taking the boy's innocence, and he was already thinking that this would probably be the only time with Eren.

And part of him hated to think that.

He liked the idea of a fresh lover, someone to train slowly, mold into the sort of lover he wanted. He was definitely happy with the idea that Eren was a virgin, totally clean.

"Eren?"

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, it's good. Just…" Levi's words were choked off when Eren angled into a good spot. "Gah! You…"

"Levi?"

"Don't stop just because I'm talking!" He waited until the movement started up again. "Eren … don't do this with anyone else, understood?"

His green eyes lit up. This must mean Levi wanted him exclusively. It made Eren feel so happy. "Of course not!"

"Good. If you get a disease…"

"I'll stay clean and pure for you, Corporal." Suddenly, he covered his mouth. "I … I mean … Levi."

Levi ignored the slip. "Clean and pure, huh?" He wondered if he had ever had anything as pure as Eren before.

"Levi…"

"What?"

"I think…"

Levi saw in his face what was the problem. "Pull out."

"Yes, sir." He pulled back and reached for the linen cloth, but Levi grabbed it first.

"I'll do it," he offered.

"But Levi, you don't like filth and…"

"And didn't I say it was okay to improvise? I'm improvising."

He wrapped the tainted cock with the linen. Although the thought of actually touching it was repulsive, doing it like this was not so bad. He stroked Eren and watched his face tensing up more and more.

"Levi … _nnngh_ … Levi…"

He looked at those soft lips panting hotly. "Those lips are tainted, too."

Eren peeked an eye open. "Sorry…"

"But it was my cum, and I'm clean, so it's okay." He leaned in and gave Eren a kiss. He could still taste the alcohol, as well as some lingering bitterness. He lapped at the tongue and around those youthful lips.

"Le- … Lev- … oh God, Levi!"

His breaths came fast and frantic now. Eren's body tensed and panicked, looking confused about what to do.

"It's okay to come, Eren," Levi assured him coolly.

With that permission, Eren's head yanked back, and he cried out as his body stiffened. Levi looked down and watched as the linen darkened with the fluid filling it. He squeezed a little tighter at the base to make sure nothing spilled out, then kept watching Eren's shuddering bliss. It was so innocent, almost angelic.

Then the boy slumped tiredly against the couch. The moistness on the linen was spreading, and Levi wondered just how much the boy must have shot out to drench it like this.

"Hold the cloth. Don't let any spill," he ordered before the wetness reached his fingers.

Eren was still panting, but he took over holding the cloth in place. As an instinct of his aversion to filth, Levi wiped his hand on the towel under him. There was nothing on it, but he still shuddered at the thought of there maybe being some residue.

"Go clean up," he ordered. "When you're done, bring a wet cloth here and clean me."

"Yes, Levi." Slowly, Eren stood, his legs shaky, his head dizzy, but he did not want to make a mess and anger the corporal.

"Eren."

The teen stopped and looked back around questioningly.

"It was my first time doing that."

Eren blinked in confusion. "Doing what?"

"Jerking a man off. First time. I hope it wasn't too bad."

"Oh! N-no, Corporal. Not at all. Your hands are as skilled as ever."

"Good. I'm glad it was enjoyable. Now, wash up, then have tea with me."

"Tea with Corporal?" He grinned in excitement.

"You did good for your first time. You deserve at least some scones and a cup of tea."

"Thank you, sir!" He hurried away eagerly now.

Levi looked away, hoping to hide his blushing cheeks, and muttered to himself, "Don't look so foolishly cute, brat."

He looked down at his hand again. His first time daring to touch another man! Even if it was with a cloth, it was still a big step for him personally. Levi smiled to himself, knowing it was only possible because Eren was so innocent. He wasn't sure if he would ever be satisfied with another tainted, filthy, random fuck again.

Only this boy, a body that only he had touched.

"This brat's gonna spoil me," he mumbled.

Levi decided … he didn't mind one bit if Eren spoiled him for as long as possible.

**The End**


End file.
